The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vinca plant, botanically known as Vinca maculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Wojo's Jem`.
The new Vinca is a naturally-occurring branch sport of an unidentified selection of Vinca maculata (not patented) with solid green leaves. The new Vinca was discovered and selected by the Inventor in March, 1996, within a population of plants of the unidentified Vinca maculata selection grown in a cultivated area in Ortonville, Mich. The new Vinca was selected on the basis of its unique variegated foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Ortonville, Mich., has shown that the unique features of this new Vinca are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.